


Trick or Treat

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Halloween, Laura Hale Feels, M/M, Memories, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek pushed the shopping cart down the candy aisle of the local drugstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Teen Wolf, Derek, he misses Laura so much.

Derek pushed the shopping cart down the candy aisle of the local drugstore. Halloween had always been Laura's favorite holiday and when they were children, she'd make their mom go to the store to buy mounds of candy. Some of it was for them, but most of it was to hand out to the trick or treaters who dared to come to their house for Halloween.

Derek smirked to himself as he thought of Laura. For as long as he remembered, Laura had always been larger than life. Even when he was fighting off his anger to remain human, he easily submitted to Laura and followed whatever she wanted. During Halloween, they didn't bother dressing up because the trick was using their werewolf faces while they handed out treats.

It was something he still did, scaring trick or treaters, all the while thinking about Laura and how much she should be alive to scare the kids with him.

"Derek? Are you ready to go?" Stiles came up behind him and placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. "You've been standing in the candy aisle for ten minutes now. Candy's candy. Grab them all."

Derek snorted as he wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist to pull him in. "I was thinking about Laura. She loved Halloween."

Stiles' mouth dropped before he cleared his throat. "Yeah? Tell me about it."

He never talked much about his family to anyone, whether it was Cora or his family members that died in the fire. The two of them had been dating for three years and that hadn't changed. Derek took in a deep breath and told Stiles about Laura.

Stiles smiled as he talked and when he finished, Stiles kissed him. "Your sister sounds great. We should buy a bunch of candy and hand it out for Halloween." He lowered his voice. "And if you want to scare a few kids by flashing your eyes and fangs, that's fine by me. I'll find a way to scare them too. I bet Laura's going to be laughing at us tomorrow."

Derek couldn't help but gather Stiles in his arms and kiss him. Stiles was a little shit sometimes, Derek loved that about him, but there were moments when Stiles was sentimental and sweet. When they parted, Derek gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, we can do that. I'd like it."

"Good because it sounds like fun. Your sister had some great ideas."

Stiles grabbed a bunch of candy bags, from Kit Kats to lollipops, and dumped them into the shopping cart. 

The next day, as the sun began to set on Halloween, Derek was ready for the trick or treaters. Stiles had poured most of the candy into a large bowl and was currently wearing a furry werewolf mask he had bought from some party shop.

"You look silly," Derek said as there was a knock on their door. "Why are you wearing that?"

Stiles lifted his hands curled like they were claws and let out a roar. "I am the supreme werewolf of werewolves!"

Derek rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bowl and opened the door. There were three children in different costumes standing there with their bags opened.

"Trick or treat!"

Derek gave each child a handful of candy. Suddenly, Stiles popped out of nowhere from behind Derek and roared. None of the children jumped or screamed. They began to snicker instead. Derek winked at Stiles before turning towards the kids and baring his fangs and blue eyes. His roar was a lot more fiercer than Stiles' roar. The children shrieked and ran away. This time it was Stiles turn to laugh.

"That was hilarious. We're totally going to continue this tradition."

Derek nodded as he kissed Stiles' cheek. Laura would like that.


End file.
